A Different Kind of Family
by xxNeverForgetMexx
Summary: Just a random story involving Cathrine and Warrick, some flirting, mother-daughter love and a little bit of humor.


This is just something that i thought up, its, i think, really random...

Alright so the start of the story is kind of made up so dont shoot me if its not the real thing...I like to be creative, so please dont be rude if you dont like the begining...Enjoy!

I am Catherine Willows and I was born and raised in Las Vegas. My mother was an honest to God Vegas showgirl. My father died when I was only nine, he supposedly was in a car accident. _Right, and I'm the Queen of frickin' England. _Later I found out he was shot by one of his thugs, yup that's right he was in the mob. _What a role model. _On my twenty first birthday my mom decided to tell me that my dad was not my biological father. _Yup that's right she had an affair with another man, and guess what, he was "connected". Just what I needed another father who had some connection to the mob. _I was pissed at my mother and this other man but mostly the man. As if that was already bad enough, he cheated on my mother with some hussy! _All men are pigs! Always are and never will change no matter how much you try, they will stay the same. At a very young age I learned that. _Like every other semi-normal girl I graduated high school and collage. I married an asshole, named Jake when I was twenty two and had my baby girl, Lindsey a year later. He died in a car crash when he was on his way home from picking up my daughter. Luckily she got out with a couple of bruises and cuts. I am now twenty five and Lindsey is three years old. _How they grow up so fast. _I am still living in Las Vegas and I will never leave. If I moved anywhere else then I simply wouldn't be able to live, Vegas is my home and always will be. _There is no way in hell I'm going anywhere! _My mother watches Lindsey when I can't pick her up from preschool because of work. I love my job but it can be painful, the only thing that makes it worth while is the people who I work with. My job consists of amazing people who are like family to me. There's Gill Grissom, my boss, Nick Stokes, my southern man, Warrick Brown, my very sexy yet very married friend, Greg Sanders, he's like my own child and funny as hell and last but not least Capt. Jim Brass, he and his dry humor, dear God he's funny too.

It was six o'clock and I had work. _God I am so tired. _I worked a double shift…again.

"Lindsey, mommy's got to go to work" I yelled down the hall and out came my little angel.

"Mommy!!" she jumped into my arms and gave me the squeeze of a lifetime.

"OK so grandma will be watching you until I come home, now you be good for her and try not to cause a lot of trouble..." she gave me a devilish grin. "please" I pleaded.

"Mmmkay mommy I'll try but I make no promises" she grinned. I put her down and I lost my little heater. I gave her one last kiss on the head, grabbed my keys and left. _One reason I hate my job, I miss my baby. _I arrived at work around seven thirty.

"Hey Cath!" Nick said too loud for my liking, at least this early in the morning.

"Hey, what's up?"  
"Nothing much, you?"

"You know, same ol' same ol'"

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah I just miss my baby, you know after my two week vacation and spending so much time with her I really didn't want to come back to work. No offence Nick, I mean you guys rock but-"

"Yeah Cath I get it, no problem, I know you love us" he joked. After our little banter we went out separate ways. I went into the locker room where I found Warrick with his head in his hands.

"Hey, you OK?" I asked as I started to put my things away.

"Oh hey Cath, ummm yeah I'm fine. Just some problems at home"

"Ohhh Tina?"

"Yeah, it's nothing big"

"OK I won't push" I sat down next to him to change my shoes.

"No worries, it's just that I think that she's having an affair with her ex but she assures me that there's nothing going on"

"Rick, that's not a small thing. She works with him right?"

"Yeah he's one of the doctors at the hospital"

"I'm sorry; really you don't deserve to be treated like that"

"Well I don't have anything concrete saying that she is having an affair, it's just a feeling that I have"

"Well I hope for her sake she's not" I said seriously while he started chuckling.

"What you gonna' mess her up?"

"If she's screwin' around, hell yeah, no one hurts my family" Just then I realized what I had said. _Warrick is part of my family, just like Gil, Nick and all the rest of them… right? Warrick's just like a family member. It's not like I'm in love with him or anything…right? _

"That means a lot to me Cath, that you consider me a part of your family" Of course just when I feel that I am getting closer to Warrick my cell phone just had to ring.

"I'm sorry, hold on…" I grabbed my phone from my pocket. "Hello?"

"MOMMY!!!" Lindsey yelled so loud that Warrick heard it and started to laugh.

"Hey baby girl, is everything alright?"

"Yup! I just wanted to say that I love you and that I really, really, really miss you!"

"Well I love you too and I really, really, really, really miss you too"

"You said one more really than I did so you win!"

"Well I didn't know this was a competition but I do like to win, so thank you honey"

"You are welcome!"

"So are you being good for grandma?"

"I'm tryin' but like I said before-"

"I know, I know you make no promises but please Linds please can you just try to be that little angel that I know you really are"

"OK mommy I will try, bye, bye mommy" she said and then made a kiss sound.

"Bye, bye baby" I did the same. I hung up the phone and put it back into my pocket.

"Sorry about that, she likes to call me at the most random moments" I smiled.

"She makes no promises?" he repeated.

"Oh, yeah she usually is a little devil when my mother watches her, she likes keep her on her toes"

"Sounds like her mother" he smirked. I got up and started to walk away, but I turned back to look at him.

"You have no idea" I winked. As I walked away I put an extra sway in my hips. I could feel his eyes on me as I left and I loved it. He laughed and put his things away, then left.

END

A/N: sooo tell me what ya'll think of it. just push that little button


End file.
